


Resolve to Do What Must Be Done

by TigressJade



Series: Wolf Upon A Star AU's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Sirius's resolve is something Peter hadn't counted on.





	Resolve to Do What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around my file folders for awhile, so I thought I'd finally post it, so it would actually get some readership. I hope it proves enjoyable.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Peter said steadily. "You're in love with Moony and it's blinded you to the truth."

Sirius straightened up at this, making sure to keep himself between Peter and Harry.

"And what about you?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes. "I've been watching you for the past month meeting strange wizards in hole-in-the-wall dives. Care to explain that Peter?"

"I was looking out for Remus of course" Peter said insistently. "Or do you not care about the fact that one of your friends could be a death eater?"

"We can't ignore the other possibilities" Sirius replied. "Moony might be doing work for Dumbledore that needs to be kept quiet."

"I care about Moony as much as you do, but we need to face the fact that he took You-Know-Who up on his offer" Peter countered. "Can you blame him after the treatment he's received from the Ministry?"

"No, I couldn't" Sirius reiterated. "But that doesn't mean he did. Remus has too much honor and integrity to do something like that, especially where Harry's involved."

"Speaking of Harry. We should perform the charm as soon as possible to ensure his safety" Peter said looking pointedly at the sleeping child in the bassinette. "Let's just stick with the plan. I'm ready whenever Lily and James are."

Sirius grimaced inwardly. Then he quickly pulled the wand out from behind his back.

"Plans change, Peter. STUPEFY!"

As Peter fell to the floor, all of his carefully let plans went with him.


End file.
